


Anything For Voyager

by Mr_Snufflegums



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: I'll add tags as I keep writing, post Endgame, various POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Snufflegums/pseuds/Mr_Snufflegums
Summary: SPOILERS: Star Trek Voyager and probably other Star Trek franchises (like Star Trek X: Nemesis and DS9)Kathryn Janeway and the rest of the crew of USS Voyager managed to return home from the Delta Quadrant, thanks to help from Admiral Janeway from a now alternate future. However, the consequences of some of the things that happened in the Delta Quadrant, along with a changing Starfleet after the conclusion of the Dominion War that was fought during their absence, means that the political fabric of the Alpha and Beta quadrants has changed. The galaxy, once just the Federation, The Romulan Star Empire, the Klingon Empire, and the Cardassian Union, is now a place that is more united than ever, in part thanks to Voyager's accidental 7-year mission in the Delta Quadrant. Trade with the Dominion is starting up, thanks to the Treaty of Bajor, and subsequent trade and peace accords struck between the powers of the Alpha Quadrant and the Dominion in the Gamma Quadrant. The Bajoran Republic has officially petitioned for entry into the Federation. Voyager's crew doesn't know what to do with this, but after seven years of rolling with the punches, they know that returning home was just the beginning...





	Anything For Voyager

**Author's Note:**

> MASSIVE WIP like I'm not even finished with the first chapter. I'll keep updating it as I go though.  
> I'm unsure where exactly I'm taking this, and how much I have planned. This'll take a lot of time to write, but honestly I think it'll be worth it. I'll be putting the main POV in each chapter's title, also.  
> -Mr_Snufflegums.

“It’ll all be in my report, Admiral Paris.” Captain Kathryn Janeway held herself reserved, calm now that Voyager was home. 

“Very well, Captain. I’ll see you on the Presidio. Paris out” the large screen on Voyager’s bridge went blank, showing Earth’s solar system as the small fleet that met them fell into formation behind them. Voyager was home.

“Thank you, Admiral Janeway” Janeway looked sad as she sat down. “Mister Chakotay, take us home.”

“Yes, Captain” Chakotay has been quiet through this interaction. Since destroying the Borg Sphere that dragged them through the transwarp conduit, he’s run on autopilot. Janeway sent Lieutenant Paris to sickbay (Bel’anna gave birth just as they emerged from the cube), so he took over the helm. It was good to have something to do with his hands. Anxiety was building up inside him for some reason, and doing something productive was helping. The hailing frequency beeped.

“Captain, we’re being hailed again. It’s the Enterprise.” Chakotay turned a little bit in his chair.

“On screen” Janeway stood back up, a calm look on her face. Captain Picard, Commander Riker, and Deanna Troi were all sitting in the bridge of the Enterprise-E. 

“Captain Picard,” Janeway greeted with a smile, “Thank you for being here as we return from the Delta Quadrant.”

“Captain Janeway.” Picard’s smile was a welcome relief, “I’ve been assigned to debrief you and your crew about exactly what went down in the Delta Quadrant.” 

“Captain, I believe you’re mistaken. We’ve been in regular contact with Starfleet for the past year.” Janeway looked confused as she continued, “Unless this is about…” 

“Janeway, this is about Equinox and Ransom’s actions. There’s going to be inquiries and I’ve been personally assigned to make sure you weren’t also involved with their violations of the Prime Directive.” Picard’s face looked serious as Troi and Riker both sat up a bit at that. 

“Picard, we can discuss this in private. Feel free to beam aboard at your earliest convenience. I’ll host you in my Briefing Room. Janeway out.” The screen went blank as Janeway turned to Chakotay. “Mister Chakotay, prepare to meet Captain Picard and his delegation when they beam aboard, have Lieutenant Tuvok and The Doctor with you, and bring them to the Briefing Room when they arrive.” 

Chakotay stood up and straightened his uniform, taking Tuvok with him before heading down the familiar corridors to Sickbay. "Tuvok, I know Vulcan's don't really express emotions, but have you been experiencing as much apprehension as I have?"

"Commander Chakotay, I agree that there has been a sense of apprehension on the bridge, however we just did experience one of the most stressful moments of our journey home. It is only logical that we would be still feeling it so soon after emerging from the conduit.” 

“Yes, of course. But it’s more than that. The Dominion War, alongside a massive Borg attack, I mean they did bring an entire fleet to meet us because of the Borg Sphere we just emerged from.” 

“I agree, however be happy. We are home now. I personally am anticipating seeing my home on Vulcan once again.” The doors to Sickbay were now in front of them. Chakotay walked in on B’elanna, Tom, and The Doctor around the surgical table, with the newborn in a nearby crib The Doctor had made up for temporary use.

“Doctor,” Chakotay began, “We need you to come with us.” 

“Commander Chakotay, while that sounds like quite the adventure, I’m afraid I have to refuse. I’m needed here in Sickbay, what with a new infant just having been born.” The Doctor gave Chakotay a glare with a hint of a smile. 

“Doctor, that was an order directly from Captain Janeway. Lieutenant Torres’ and Paris’ daughter will be fine for a few hours without immediate medical attention if she’s breathing, especially if you’ve been giving her attention for the past twenty minutes since birth.” Lieutenant Commander Tuvok’s sound logic always convinced The Doctor.

“Ah,” The Doctor put his hypospray down, picking up the medical tricorder to take measurements of the newborn, “Give me five minutes gentlemen, I’ll be done then anyways. What’s the purpose of this little adventure Captain Janeway wants me to go on, anyways?” 

“We’re to greet a delegation from Enterprise. It’s about Equinox.” Chakotay looked down as he said this, looking up right at the last moment.

“Damnit, Chakotay, I’m a doctor, not a diplomat.” 

“Doctor, I know, but you were deeply involved with Equinox. Besides, I have a feeling Lieutenant Data is coming along. You might want to talk to him a bit afterwards.You both share a similar story, after all.” Chakotay smiled as he grabbed the mobile emitter. “Computer, transfer EMH to mobile transmitter.” 

“EMH transferred to emitter.” The computer’s quiet monotone had a warm familiarity. Even it seemed to know that they were home. 

“Oh very well,” The Doctor rolled his eyes and grabbed his emitter and applied it to his left arm, putting the medical tricorder down. “She’s healthy. Whatever you want to name her, go ahead, just tell the computer to upload the latest medical tricorder scans before leaving.” 

“Yes, Doctor,” B’elanna Torres looked exhausted. Klingon births never are easy, even if the mother is only half-klingon.

\------

“Captain Picard, welcome to Voyager.” Chakotay stepped forward, extending his hand to the party that just beamed aboard. “Captain Janeway is awaiting you and your party in her briefing room.” 

Picard shook Chakotay’s hand as he stepped off of the transporter pad. “Commander. I wish we had a better reason to come aboard, but let me extend my heartiest congratulations to Voyager’s crew for keeping true to the Prime Directive, even while far away and without regular communication with Starfleet.” 

Chakotay released Picard’s hand and went on to shake hands with Commander Data and Commander Riker. “Thank you for coming, we’re about four hours from Earth at full impulse.”

“That’s strange,” Lieutenant Data quipped, “The Enterprise-E is about four hours and fifteen minutes away at full impulse, and it’s widely considered to be one of the most advanced ships in the fleet. Voyager is of the Intrepid-class vessels, and their- ” 

Chakotay interrupted, “Yes, we’ve had to make many modifications to Voyager as we travelled the Delta Quadrant. There’s even some Borg technology integrated into some systems. We’ve had to manage with what we’ve been given in terms of repairs.”

“Borg?” Jean-Luc Picard’s face became a tad strained when the Federation’s greatest enemy was named as becoming a part of Voyager. “I read you ran into the Borg several times, but… using their technology without being assimilated? That’s impressive, Commander.” 

“Yes, Borg. We had an understanding with them several times, and actively fought against them at other times. Getting home was our main priority each time. We even managed to rescue several drones and give them their individuality back. Seven-of-Nine is one such example, she’s now our astrometrics specialist, training Icheb when he’s not working on things for the Academy.”

“Icheb, he’s the Brunali who used to be a drone also?” Commander Riker spoke up.

“Yes, Commander. He’s here of his own volition. You will have an opportunity to meet both him and Seven-of-Nine soon. Here we are, gentlemen.” Chakotay gestured at the door to the briefing room. “Please, make yourselves comfortable.” All six of them filed into the room, where the rest of Voyager's senior staff, sans Paris and Torres, sat waiting for their guests. 

Captain Janeway stood up and walked over to the party from Enterprise as Chakotay, Tuvok, and The Doctor all took a seat. "Captain, Commanders. I hope Mister Chakotay was helpful in guiding you here. Welcome aboard Voyager."


End file.
